


Fathoms Below

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Feels, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman!Jonathan, Prince!Kazer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you'll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Deep in the waters, Prince Jonathan is a merman who's fascinated with the human world. All his life, he's heard that humans are dangerous. However, after saving a human princess's life, Jonathan meets the crown Prince Patrick, and might fall in love with him, too.Too bad his father doesn't approve.





	Fathoms Below

The water was warm around him. Every flick of his tail, he shot forward, the relaxing ocean water seeping into his muscles and calming his heart.

Being a mermaid was difficult sometimes, especially when you were the only one out of your entire species who found the human world fascinating.

Sure, Jonathan was a prince. But who cared? Everyone, apparently. He was the crown prince of his kingdom, the oldest out of him and David. But, they still had David. If something were to happen to him, David could take over no problem.

Not that Jonathan wanted anything to happen to him, of course not.

He just wanted to see how the other people lived, the people without tails and who walked on two legs.

His Maman and Papa had always said that humans were dangerous. But Jonathan had been observing them for years. They didn't seem harmful in the slightest.

He checked behind him. No one was following. He could see the surface now. He was so close. When he was sure he was alone, he raced upwards, breaking the surface.

Jonathan flicked his hair back, floating in the water with his tail. It was dark out, the moon making it's nightly appearance. He took in his surroundings. The island was far out in the distance. Close, but not close enough to be seen.

He caught eyes with the North Star. He floated about, waiting for another few minutes, before a bang echoed through the air, and yellow lights erupted into the sky.

Jonathan grinned. It was starting.

Blues, greens, oranges, reds, and every other color you could think of exploded on the dark canvas.

He swam closer to the island. A kingdom was sat perched, and people crowded the beach to watch the sky lights. Jonathan hid behind a rock as humans flooded into the water.

The lights continued for another hour. Jonathan stayed hidden behind his rock, occasionally ducking into the water when he thought someone night spot him.

When it neared the end, Jonathan went to leave, but was paused when the crowd began to cheer. He turned back to the shoreline.

The people were parting, yelling out something about ‘your majesty’. Jonathan looked closer and, oh, that was the human royal family. Jonathan had seen them multiple times, but this was the first he'd ever gotten to see them up close.

Jonny ducked under a pier, observing from his hiding place.

In the front was the king and queen, Donna and Patrick. Behind them were the princesses, Erica, Jackie, and Jessica. But where was…

The crown prince, Patrick II, was running in front of all of them, splashing into the water. Jonathan smiled small and he felt his heart flutter when he got a good look at his face.

“Thank you all for coming out to the Summer Festival,” Queen Donna announced, “We look forward to seeing you at the Winter Jubilee.”

That was his queue. Jonathan dove back into the water, flying through the ocean as he swam back to his kingdom. Most people were asleep, except for the guards. Or, more specifically, Jonathan’s guard.

“Enjoy your time on the surface?” Sharpy asked smugly.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and allowed Sharpy to open the door and show him to his room. “I did, actually,” he smart-mouthed, “Sharpy, why do you let me go to the surface?”

Sharpy lingered by the doorway of the prince’s room as the young merman slid into his bed. “Because,” the guard replied, “I don't think the humans are as bad as everyone makes them out to be.”

Jonathan looked at him curiously. Sharpy shrugged. “Besides, if I tried to stop you, you'd just find a way to sneak by me and go anyways.”

Jonathan smiled sheepishly, “Guilty.”

__________________

A week later, Jonathan was playing with a school of clownfish by the shore. His sea animal friends, Lacy the baby shark and Bubbles the angelfish, were with him too.

It was light outside, the bright sun glowing in the blue sky. Jonathan wanted to visit the surface.

He was in the middle of getting tickled by the clownfishes, when a scream and loud splash cut through the water. The fish dispersed in fear, and Lacy and Bubbles swam to Jonathan to protect him.

Jonathan would stop to coo at their worry but his eyes settled on a girl, floating down into the water. There was red around her- blood.

Jonathan took off. Bigger sharks that were mean and cruel would be drawn. She might drown. He had to do something. He wrapped his arms around the girl – oh my god that was Princess Erica – and pulled her towards the surface.

His head emerged and he forced Erica’s head out of the water. She was unconscious. Looking around, he saw a fishing boat in the distance. People were calling out for the princess. Jonathan swam to the ship as carefully as possible, making sure the girl stayed above water. One arm was wrapped around her middle and his other hand was pressed against her head, the side that was bleeding.

He made it to the edge of the boat, and the people inside leaned over the edge. He helped them haul the princess into the boat and rushed to help her. Jonathan watched from the water worriedly until Erica began sputtering and coughing.

Jonathan closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. When he opened them, he was met with Prince Patrick staring at him. Jonathan jumped in surprise and flung himself backwards, water rushing around him. He felt Lacy brush against the scales of his red talk.

“You saved her.” Patrick spoke to the merman, not realizing that he was, well, a merman.

Jonathan was drawn to his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to pull him in closer, closer, _closer_ -

He bumped against the boat, and dove into the water in a panic.

__________________

“A human _saw you?_ ”

“Sidney! Shh! Someone might hear you!” Jonathan snapped, slapping his friend’s arm.

He, Sidney, Sharpy, and Geno were in his room, Jon calling them all frantically because _a human talked to him._

Sidney put his hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry. But Jonny, this is serious. Prince Patrick Kane saw you, talked to you, and you saved his sister.”

“Not to mention he might have seen your tail.” Sharpy shook his head.

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Why would he have seen my tail? It was underwater.”

“You dove, Jonathan,” Sharpy reminded, “You were scared and you dove. Your tail could have broke the surface.”

Jonathan paled. He floated down on his bed, burying his face in his hands. “What have I done?”

Sidney sat next to him, Geno following. “Is okay, Jonathan,” Geno assured, “You smart. Will figure out soon enough.”

“He's right, Jonny,” Sharpy agreed, “but it might be best to stay away from the surface for a while. Just incase, okay?”

Jonathan nodded.

__________________

 

Jonathan didn't stay away from the surface.

He kept his distance for about a week, before he decided ‘fuck it’ and took a midnight swim up at the shore.

Warm was bleeding into cold, and the water became chillier. Merpeople were pretty numb to temperature. Warm was nice and cold was nice and it didn't really do much to them.

Humans, however apparently felt differently, because the beach and water was practically bare from the cold season to the beginning of the warm.

Jonathan was able to go up to the surface at night and stare at the stars while lounging on his rock without worrying too much about getting caught.

One day, on a particularly warm day for the cold season, Jonathan was out on a swim alone. Lacy and Bubbles were at home, Sharpy was back at the palace, and Sid and Geno were, uh, _enjoying their day in_ , if you know what I mean.

Jonathan was swimming by the surface again, but far enough from the shore that he thought no one would be out. After all, it was still the cold season.

However, he was surprised to see a boat floating above the water. Jonathan paused and raised his eyebrows. What?

Jonathan swam closer. He made it to the side, rising above the water just a bit to see that this was a large ship, with the royal crest on the side. He sunk back down, hidden under the water and- woah, what was that? The merprince approached a white grid of some sort. He picked it up and felt it with his fingers.

Was this, net?

Curious, Jonathan put his arm through one of the holes. It slid right through. He exhaled in awe. He pulled his arm out, before sliding it through again. He weaved his arm through another hole, and pulled back.

However, his arm was stuck. Jonathan frowned. His heart began to beat faster. He tugged harder. The ship moved a little. Jon froze. He heard someone on the ship stand and walk to the edge.

Jonathan began to panic, yet again. He tugged harder. The ship surged forward, then pulled back roughly. Jonny didn't expect that and went flying into the net.

Jonathan struggled to get free. He pulled and tore and squirmed, but to no avail. Suddenly, the net began to be pulled upwards, and suddenly, Jon was out of the water and in the air.

He was thrown onto the ship. Instantly, he began to gasp and flail. Water. He needed water. He was going to suffocate.

The man above him grinned evilly. “I'll make a million bucks with you.” He laughed, “I knew I'd seen you with the princess! Helga! Helga, we gon’ be rich!”

Jonathan's vision began to cloud. He couldn't breathe. He was still tangled in the net and couldn't get free. His arms were weak. His chest burned. His head hurt. His eyes teared up, blocking his vision even more. He gasped and choked, scratching at his throat. He was going to die.

And then, he heard a familiar voice yell, “Hey! What are you doing?”  
Within seconds, there were warm hands on his arms and chest. “Hey, it's alright. I'll help you.”

He picked Jonathan up and threw him over the edge of the ship. Jonathan crashed into the water. He breathed deeply, coughing and gasping. He was still tangled in the net.

Moments later, someone fell into the water next to him. When Jonathan could see through the bubbles, he squinted and- that was Prince Patrick.

Patrick held his hands up in surrender. There was a knife in his hand. Jonathan pushed backwards. Patrick huffed and swam to the surface. Hesitantly, Jonny followed. His head left the water and he eyed Patrick warily.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Patrick assured him gently, “I just want to cut the net off you.”

Jonathan sniffed, before nodding slowly. He get Patrick swim closer and start to cut off the net. After about fifteen cuts, the net released him. Patrick gathered it in his arms and tossed it up to one of the people on the ship.

Jonathan and Patrick stared at each other for a moment or two, and then like before, Jonathan dove under the water. He sped off, flicking his tail powerfully. He turned, seeing the prince trying to follow. Jonathan ducked behind a large piece of coral, watching as the prince looked around, then swam up to the surface again. When he was sure Patrick wasn't going to try to follow him again, he swam off in search of his friends. He needed seclusion.

__________________

It had been two weeks since Jonathan talked to Patrick. Sharpy had locked him in his room for an entire day, then trailed the young merman everywhere he went. If something occurred and Sharpy had to leave, Geno would take his place, being a guard as well. Sidney would often spend time with Jonathan to keep his mind of the human.

To their surprise, this was all per Jonathan’s request.

Jon had swam to Sidney and cried on his shoulder, spilling about how he'd almost died and how Patrick had saved him.

It was currently the end of the cold season. Around this time, the humans had, what they called, a Spring Celebration. Jonathan had begged his friends to let him go. They agreed, but they went with him.

The mermen camped out on a rock, watching the lights in the sky explode like they did every celebration day. Geno had his arms wrapped around Sidney from behind, Sharpy was leaning up against the front of the rock, and Jonathan was perched on top of it, tail dipping into the water.

The lights subsided eventually, and Sharpy clapped his hands. “Alright. Ready to go home?”

Jonathan nodded. “Yes please.” He said meekly. Sidney reached an arm up and rubbed Jonny’s own comfortingly.

The boy was about to slip back into the water, when he locked eyes with an old fisherman’s boat floating out in the ocean. What was it doing all the way out here?

“Guys, do you see that boat?” The merprince asked. As he looked closer, a head poked out from the boat. Jonathan yelped and fell backwards into the water.

Sidney followed him. “Jonathan, don't you d-”

Jonathan sped off towards the boat.

“Are you kidding me?” Sidney yelled, “You're so bipolar sometimes!”

The merman, plus the guards, frantically followed Jonathan towards the fisherman’s boat. As the prince approached, though, he swam slower. Sidney swam up next to him.

“You're alright, man.” He assured, “Just...don't do anything stupid.”

Jonathan nodded, waited, then threw himself out of the water.

Sidney breached the surface, “ _That counted as stupid!_ ”

Jonathan leaned against the edge of the boat, catching eyes with Patrick. “I knew it was you.”

Patrick smiled lightly. “I had a feeling you'd be here. You were here the last time we had a celebration.”

Jonathan paled. “You saw me?”

Patrick nodded. “A lot of people did.”

Sidney poked his head up. “Excuse me? People saw Jonny? As a merman? I beg your _pardon_?”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Relax, Sidney. I'm fine.”

“No. No you're not fine,” Sidney snapped, “Not only did a human spot you, an entire _beach_ did!”

Jonathan huffed and turned to Patrick. “Ignore him. He's like an overprotective big brother.”

Sidney hit him upside the head. “Shut up, asshole.”

Geno and Sharpy surfaced, scaring the shit out of Patrick.

“You can't blame him, Jonny,” Sharpy argued, “After what happened with the net, I'd be a little concerned, too.”

“I'm so sorry that happened,” Patrick frowned, “There's laws about capturing mermaids. I promise, he’s locked up-”

“Wait, wait,” Jonathan put his hands up, “What do you mean ‘laws’? You- the humans know merpeople exist?”

Patrick nodded. “Of course we do,” he chuckled, “We've been searching the seas for years. We've stumbled upon all types of merpeople. Our people have known about your people for centuries.”

Jonathan’s jaw dropped. “But-my family. They've told us stories. Terrible stories about things your people have done.” He frowned, “They've always said humans were dangerous.”

It was Patrick’s turn to frown. “That's strange. I've always been taught that merpeople just liked being secluded. We consider them our people, too. Or at least, my family does.”

“We have own kingdom,” Geno remarked, “He is prince.”

“Really?” Patrick’s eyebrows shot up. “You're kidding?”

Jonathan shrugged. “No.”

“It's true,” Sidney agreed, “He's the crown prince. I'm his friend, Sidney. This is Sharpy and Geno, his royal guards.”

Geno kissed Sidney on the cheek.

Patrick cooed, but it was cut short when Lacy jumped out of the water and sank her teeth into Patrick’s shirt. The human prince let out a surprised and pained shout, flinging himself backwards and falling into the water. He sprang upwards and grabbed the baby shark on his shoulder.

Jonathan surged forward, pushing the boat out of the way, and and hit Lacy’s tail, pulling her off. “Lacy! No! Bad shark! Stop it!” The merman cradled the shark, glaring at her. “I'm fine. He's not trying to hurt me. What are you doing here?” Jonathan plopped the shark back into the water, and she swam around the two menacingly.

Jonathan turned back to Patrick, who was holding his shoulder. His white shirt was staining red with blood. “Oh my god, I am so sorry.” He frowned, swimming over and pressing his hands to Pat’s shoulder. “She's usually not like that- here, let me help.”

Jonathan pushed Pat’s hand away. Then, he raised his own hand, and the ocean water rose with it. Jon circled it around the bite marks, then brought his hand forward to press against the wounds. When he pulled back, the blood was still stained to Patrick’s shirt, but the cuts were gone.

“How…” Patrick breathed out in awe, “How did you do that?”

Jonathan shrugged. “Magic. Everyone in the royal family is born with it. We control the waters.”

Patrick’s eyes went wide. “That's so cool! Wait, can I-”

“Your highness!” A man called from the shore, “Your highness, you must get back to land!”

Patrick frowned. “Alright, Seabsy. I'll be there in a moment.”

Jonathan frowned, too. “You have to leave?”

Patrick nodded, “I do. I'm sorry.” He paused. “I never got your name.”

“Jonathan. Prince Jonathan.”

Patrick bowed in the water. “Your majesty.”

__________________

Since that day, Jonathan’s temporary fear of the surface disappeared. Every night, he swam to the shoreline to meet with Patrick.

David tried to follow him once. But Jonathan, quick thinker as he was, headed for his cave, and when David thought Jon wasn't getting into any trouble, he left to go back to the kingdom. Jonathan stayed on the surface a little longer that night.

Jonathan laid in his bed, thinking of the human. In his hands was a flower he'd picked from the coral. It was pressed lovingly to his chest.

Patrick had taught him a song today.

“The sailors long ago would sing it to the mermaids they found while venturing,” the human prince explained from the dock, “The mermaids would be so intrigued by the melody that they'd often help the sailors.”

“Help?” Jonathan had asked from the ocean, “How did they help?”

“They'd often tell sailors where to go to avoid the sirens,” Patrick replied to the eager merman, “Sometimes, they'd bring fish for the sailors to eat.”

Patrick then proceeded to sing the song per Jonathan’s plea.

_“I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below.”_

Jonathan hummed it all through the night and into the morning. Sharpy raided an eyebrow at him during breakfast, and Jonathan just grinned.

Jon ran into David a little while later. “Oh! Sorry David.” The merman giggled and swam off, humming the song some more.

Andrée, Bryan, and David watched him go, staring at him in confusion.

“What's gotten into him?” David questioned, “He's usually so grumpy and serious.”

Bryan continued to stare at the hallway that Jonathan was just in. “I don't know…”

Jonathan poked his head into his room, where Bubbles and Lacy were playing. “Hey! Who wants to head to the grotto with me?”

Lacy and Bubbles perked up instantly and swam around Jon in excitement. Jonathan laughed. “Okay, okay, let's go.”

Jonathan passed by his guards, and grabbed Sidney’s wrist, pulling him away from Geno.

“Hey, you asshole,” he huffed, “Where are we going?”

“The grotto,” Jonathan replied, slapping Sid’s tail with his own, “I want to find something for Patrick.”

They arrived at the grotto, and Jonathan pulled to stone away so he and his friends could slip inside. Once in the tunnel, he put it back, and sped off into the grotto. He began searching for something for his human.

“What do you think he would like?” Jonathan asked. He picked up a dinglehopper. “This, maybe?”

“Jon, that came from a shipwreck, where humans were,” Sidney pointed out, “All of this is stuff humans use.”

“Well, maybe not all of them.” Jonathan argued, and continued to search. Absentmindedly, Jon began humming the sailor’s song.

“You really love him, don't you?” Sidney smiled fondly.

Jonathan paused, box of trinkets in his hands.

“It's been, what, two months since you first met him? A month since you started meeting with him? You're smitten, Jonny.” Sidney cooed.

Jonathan blushed and closed the box. “Shut up.” His eyes caught a shiny object and he gasped, flying forward to grab it. “Aha! This is perfect!”

He put the beads around his neck. “A pennyshackle!”

Sidney swam over and put the beads in his hands. “Are they really called pennyshackles?”

Jonathan took off the beads and put them in his bag. “Close enough, I suppose.”

__________________

That night, Jonathan made his nightly trip to the surface. Patrick was waiting by the shoreline, a bag of his own in his hand.

Jonathan waved to him, and Patrick waved back. The human waded into the water and met him by the rock.

“Hello, Jonathan.” Patrick greeted.

Jonathan smiled, “Hello, Patrick.”

The merman scrambled for his bag. “I have something for you!” He grinned, opening his bag and pulling out the beads. “From my grotto, a pennyshackle.”

Patrick cracked a little smirk, laughing lightly. “Up here, these are called necklaces.”

Jonathan stared at the beads in awe. “Necklace.”

Patrick nodded, and put it over his head. “Thank you for the gift. I have something for you, too.” Patrick pulled out a small pendant. “It's our family crest. I wanted you to have it.”

Jonathan took it in his hands, admiring it. The gems glittered in the light of the moon. “Thank you,” he breathed, “I love it.” He put the pin in his bag.

He looked out towards the shore and gasped, ducking into the water. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him, “Jonny?”

Jonathan poked his head out from the water. “Patrick, there's people.”

Patrick looked behind him at the few people that had come to the beach to catch a glimpse at the merman.

“Don’t worry, Jonny.” Patrick assured, “Remember? We all know merpeople exist. No one will hurt you. Laws are in place to protect you.”

Jonathan slowly rose back up, peering over Patrick’s shoulder. “Can…can I meet them?”

Patrick's eyebrows shot up, “You want to?”

Jonathan nodded, and so Patrick brought him as close as Jon could go without suffocating. Patrick motioned the people over.

“Everyone, this is Jonathan,” he introduced, “Jonathan, these are a couple of my subjects, along with my mother and sister, Erica. Everyone’s been fascinated with meeting you since our last celebration.”

Jonathan waved shyly. “Hello.”

Donna greeted him with a handshake. “It's so nice to finally meet you,” she smiled, “and thank you, for saving my daughter’s life all those months ago.”

Erica hugged him.

There was a little girl among the people, and she ran past her parents excitedly, splashing into the water.

“Julianna, don't scare him, now.” Her mother scolded. Jonathan just smiled at her.

“Hello, Jonathan,” the little girl greeted, “Um, can I see your tail?”

Jonathan blushed a little, but nodded. He swam backwards a bit, before raising his tail up behind him. Everyone gasped and awed in amazement.

“May I touch it?” Juliana asked.

Jonathan nodded again. Juliana walked over and ran her little hand up and down his sales. She giggled, “They feel weird.”

Jonathan giggled, too.

This went on for another half an hour. The people at the shore greeted Jonathan was excitement and love, and Donna and Erica told him stories of the kingdom, and of their troublemaker prince.

Jonathan was red faced and his stomach hurt by the end of a funny story about Patrick. Patrick was blushing in embarrassment.

Jonathan looked at the sky, and saw how dark it was. It must have been extremely late, or early. “I should go back,” the merman sighed, “My family might find me missing.”

“They don't like our kind, do they?” Erica frowned.

Jonathan smiled sympathetically. “No, they don't.”

The people scattered away to give the princes some time to say goodbye. Patrick leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye, my darling.”

Jonathan kissed his nose, “Goodbye, my love.”

__________________

This continued for another week. Jonathan would meet more and more people at the shore, and the princes would say goodbye with a kiss to the cheek.

Sidney and Sharpy constantly teased him for it, always leaving Jonathan a flustered mess.

All was good, until David followed him. He watched from the rock, hidden away, as his brother sat on his belly by the shoreline, talking to humans and letting little kids touch his tail.

When Jonathan returned home that night he was met by the angry faces of his family. Sharpy, Sidney, and Geno were behind them, looking at him worriedly. Bubbles and Lacy were hiding behind them, trembling.

Jonathan looked at them nervously. “Maman. Papa. What's the matter?”

“What's the matter?” Bryan asked, “ _What's the matter?_ I'll tell you what the matter is. My eldest son, the crown prince, is up on the shore, talking to humans!”

Jonathan gulped. “Papa, they're not-”

“I don't want to hear your defending of them. I've put up with your fascination of the human world for years, praying that you would grow up. But I can see that's not the case. How dare you! You disobeyed my one order that I've told you since you were a fishling! Humans are dangerous!”

“No they're not!”

“They're barbarians!” Bryan roared, “They'll kill you! Cook you alive! Cut off your tail and pin it on their walls!”

“Stop it! You're lying!” Jonathan yelled, “They wouldn't dare! There are laws, Papa, laws to protect our kind!”

“And who told you that? A human? You can't trust them! They lie!”

“I can trust them! All they've been is kind! Unlike you. I gave them a chance because they gave me one! The prince saved me, Papa. He cares about me!”

Bryan scoffed harshly. “He cares, she cares, they all care! That's their lie! They're terrible, evil! That prince is the worst!”

“Papa, I love him!”

Jonathan clasped his hands over his mouth, a look of terror on his face. His friends paled, and his family looked at him in shock.

Bryan glowered, “No. I will not allow this.” He swam up into Jonathan’s face. “If I ever, ever, catch you on the surface again – I don't care if you're the crown prince or not – I will lock you in the dungeon forever.”

A look of pain and hurt crossed Jonathan’s face. Sidney put his hand over his mouth. Bryan grabbed Jonathan’s bag and ripped it from his shoulder.

“Papa!” Jonny yelped, reaching for it. Bryan pulled out the pin, squeezing it harshly. Then, he threw it on a rock, the pendant shattering into pieces.

“No!” Jonathan cried, swimming down to pick up the pieces.

Bryan swam away, Andrée following hesitantly. Jonathan tried frantically to fix the pin, but nothing worked. There were too many pieces. Jonathan threw them pieces angrily.

He shot up, looking at his brother and his friends in anger and hurt. His eyes were filled with tears. “Who told?” He asked weakly, before clenching his fists and shouting, “ _Who told?_ ”

“I did,” David admitted, “I followed you to the surface. Your friends tried to stop me from saying anything. They had nothing to do with this.”

Jonathan looked at his brother in betrayal. “How could you?”

David was at a loss for words. Jonathan shook his head. David tried to reach out for him, but Jonathan yanked his hand away. “Just leave me alone.” He whispered brokenly.

Jonathan swam off to his room. Sidney followed him quickly, then Sharpy, Lacy, and Bubbles.

Geno turned to David, who was floating in his spot, sulking. David looked over at him, and Geno shook his head. “He was happy.”

Then, Geno left too.

Jonathan laid on his bed, crying in to his pillow. Sidney was next to him, rubbing his back. Lacy and Bubbles were nuzzling him, trying to make him feel better. It wasn't working. Sharpy and Geno were hovering by his bed.

“Jonny,” Sidney frowned, “I wish I could do something.”

“You can't,” Jonny hiccuped, “There's nothing you can d-do.”

Sharpy bit his lip, “There is, uh, one way.”

Jonathan lifted his head. “W-what?”

Sharpy nudged Geno, and the merman sighed. “When I moved from Russian waters,” he explained, “Mama give me book of spells. It been in family for generation. Supposed to keep us safe. I think, there is a spell that can make you human.”

Jonathan sat up, wiping his eyes. “You can make me human?”

Geno shrugged, “Don't know. Can try, if Jonny really want.”

“I do,” Jonathan sniffled, “I want.”

__________________

Geno found the book that night.

He, Sharpy, Sidney, and Jonny – aided by Lacy and Bubbles – swam to the surface from the grotto. Patrick was waiting for them, not knowing what had gone down at the undersea kingdom.

Jonathan threw himself at Patrick, blubbering and sputtering about what had happened.

“You think Geno can make you human?” Patrick asked the merman, holding onto him protectively. Jonathan, holding onto Pat for dear life, nodded.

Geno opened the book to the page with the spell. “Something need to know,” he brought up, “Spell can be undone whenever Jonny want, but

 cannot be human again. One chance. Body build up immunity to spell, like sickness.”

Jonathan held onto Patrick tighter. “I don't care,” he remarked, “I'll stay human forever if I have to.”

Geno nodded. The mermen, Lacy, and Bubbles said their goodbyes. Then, Geno chanted the ancient Russian words. Beneath the water, Jonathan’s tail began to glow. Sharpy ducked into the ocean to make sure he was okay.

A searing pain wrapped itself around Jonathan’s tail. Jonathan held onto Patrick tighter, whimpering. The pain slid into the middle of his tail, growing worse and worse and worse and-

Jonathan cried out, and then the glowing stopped.

“Did it work?” Sidney asked.

Carefully, Patrick pulled Jonathan out of the water and onto the sand. The group grinned. Jonathan had legs.

He was also very naked.

Jonathan blushed furiously. Sharpy tossed him a blanket, that was soaking wet. “Figured you might need this.” He winked.

Patrick stood Jonathan up and wrapped the blanket around him, covering him up. Jonathan tried to walk, but ended up flailing backwards. Patrick grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into him.

“Woah, easy there,” he chuckled, “It's alright. I've got you. I'll help you.”

Patrick draped Jon’s arm around his shoulders and put his own arms around Jon’s middle. The mermen waves goodbye and shouted “Good luck,” and they watched as the two men disappeared into the mainland.

________________

The moment Patrick set foot in the palace he was shouting at the servants and maids to get Jonathan some clothes and a dry blanket.

Patrick led him up to his room and took the clothes one of his maids had brought him.

“I've never, um, worn clothe before.” Jonathan told Patrick, staring at the clothes in confusion.

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. He helped Jonathan put the clothes on, then asked if he was hungry.

“A bit,” Jonathan admitted sheepishly, “I don't want to cause any trouble, though.”

“Nonsense!” Pat exclaimed, “You're my guest. We have to feed you.” He chuckled and led Jonathan downstairs. It was early in the morning, about two, and he decided he'd let the chef sleep.

“What would you like?” Patrick asked him.

“What do you think I should have?” Jonathan retaliated.

Patrick hummed. “Well, we have fish, but I feel like you've eaten enough of that for a lifetime. Have you ever had chicken?”

Jonathan titled his head, “What's chicken?”

And so, Patrick grilled them some chicken breasts and made a chicken sandwich. Jonathan took one bite and decided that chicken was his favorite food.

Patrick promised to give Jonny a tour of the palace in the morning, but thought it would be best to sleep. Jon had, after all, had a very stressful day.

When Jonathan asked where the guest room was, Patrick scoffed at him, and dragged him to his bedroom. The two fell asleep on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows.

Jonathan fell asleep cuddled in Pat’s arms, and Patrick kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, my darling.”

__________________

The palace was filled with excitement. The maids had spread the word that the prince had come in early that morning with a man who looked like the merman he'd been meeting.

When Patrick led Jonathan downstairs the next morning, he called a meeting with his family and servants to say yes, this was Jonathan the merman.

Erica was out of her seat and hugging him in an instant. “I can't believe you're human,” she exclaimed, “How is it possible?”

“A friend of his had a spell,” Patrick answered, “The merpeople are full of magic. Jonny can even heal people.”

Pat’s sisters were surrounding him, asking him questions and promising to tell him embarrassing stories of Patrick.

Patrick chased Jackie around the palace when she started to tell him about the time where Pat let a bunch of crabs sleep in his bed.

The family sat at the table for breakfast, asking Jonathan all about his life under the sea.

“Patrick tells me you're a prince.” Patrick Sr. spoke, taking a bite of his pancake.

Jonathan swallowed his waffle. “Yes, I am. My mother and father are the king and queen of my kingdom. I have a younger brother, too: David.”

Jonathan glowered at the mention of his brother. Donna decided to bring up another subject. “So, tell us about your friends.”

Jonathan brightened a little at that. “Well, I have a friend named Lacy, a baby shark, and Bubbles. He's an angelfish. Then there's Sidney. He's been my friend since I was a guppy. Then there's Sharpy and Geno – my guards. Geno and Sidney are actually dating.”

Jessica looked over at him. “Wait, being gay is allowed in your kingdom?”

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. Gay? What was gay?

Patrick cleared it up, “Gay, it's a term that means you're attracted to the same gender. Two males, or two females. Though, two females are usually called lesbians.”

Jonathan nodded. “Oh. Then yes, it's legal. Many citizens are, uh, gay.” He paused then, “Is it, um, is it not legal here?”

“Oh no, of course it's legal,” Donna quickly assured, “We can't have our son locked up in the dungeon just because he likes men.”

Patrick blushed. “Mom.”

Jonathan smiled. “We don't really use labels like that in my kingdom. We all kind of, just, are attracted to people. Two boys? Okay. Two girls? Okay. A girl and and a boy? Well that's fine too.”

“So what you're saying is, you're all pansexual.” Jackie deduced.

Erica squealed, “Pansexual mermaids!”

“Alright, alright, that's enough,” Patrick Sr. chuckled, seeing the blush on Jon’s cheeks, “Say, Patrick. You said Jonathan was interested in the human world. Why don't you take him for a walk into town?”

Patrick grinned, “That's a great idea!” He turned to Jonny. “What do you say? Do you want to see the kingdom?”

Jonathan’s face lit up, “Yes please.”

Which is how they got here, Patrick taking Jonathan down to Main Square. There was music, vendors, and kids playing games. Jonathan was in awe by how lively the kingdom was.

“They're getting ready for the Summer Festival.” Patrick explained. “It's in two days. The celebrations are a big thing in my kingdom.”

“They seem like such fun,” Jonathan told him, greeting a passer byer with a smile, “I always come up to watch the light shows.

“Light shows?” Patrick questioned, “Oh, you mean fireworks.”

Jonathan nodded eagerly. “They're so beautiful. And loud. They scare Bubbles. But I love them.”

Patrick smiled at him. “Well, I'll have to take you out on the water to see them then.”

Jonathan's heart melted. He glanced behind Patrick and gasped, rushing over to grab a bracelet. “What are these? Small necklaces?”

Patrick walked over and smiled at the vendor, who looked at Jonathan with a knowing grin. “Close, they're called bracelets.” Patrick explained, “They go on your wrist, like this.”

He put it on Jon’s wrist. Jonathan looked at it in awe. “How absolutely fascinating.”

Patrick chuckled. Jonathan grabbed at the rings next. He tried to stick it on his nose. “What are these?”

“Those are rings.” Patrick told him, grabbing the ring from Jonny. “They go on your finger.”

Patrick slid the ring on Jonathan’s ring finger. The blond froze, glancing up at Jonathan, who was staring at him in confusion. “What's wrong?”

Patrick shook his head. “Nothing. It's just, here, rings usually symbolize eternal love.”

Jonathan stared at the ring on his finger curiously. Then, he turned around, grabbed a matching ring, and slid it on Patrick’s ring finger. “There.”

Patrick went pink. Jonathan didn't know it was represented by marriage. He should have explained better. Still, though, Jonathan was smiling adoringly at Pat, and Pat paid for the bracelet and the rings.

They made their way to the next vendor, who was selling food.

“Do you want a cupcake?” Pat asked him, handing him a cupcake with white and red icing.

Jonathan gave him a questioning look, but bit into the food. His eyes went wide instantly. “This is amazing!”

The vendor laughed. “Thank you.”

Pat bought the cupcake and one for him, before pushing Jonny along. When they'd finished their sweets, Patrick bowed, put out a hand, and asked Jonny to dance.

Jonathan giggled and agreed.

The two danced until their feet ached, some of the people around them joining in. Dusk fell upon them and Patrick led Jonathan back to the palace.

There was a fire going, a small one, and the family curled up by the fireplace with mugs of tea.

The king and queen were on the couch, but Jonny, Pat, and his sister were in the floor blankets surrounding them as they talked about anything and everything.

The king and queen watched their son fondly, seeing him happier than he had been in years.

__________________

Deep in the ocean, Bryan and Andrée were searching tirelessly for their son.

David was guilty as ever, and Sharpy had to sit him down in a private room and tell him what had happened so that David didn't end up killing himself.

David, stricken by the grief he'd caused his brother, promised that he'd die before he uttered this secret.

He kept his word, even when he passed by his father’s throne, the king straining out, “What have I done?”

__________________

Patrick took Jonny on a tour of the palace the next day. It took a good amount of hours, considering how big the palace was.

Jonny met all of the maids, the servants, and the chef and his workers. The chef allowed Jon to sample what he was making, which was chicken Alfredo, rolls, mashed potatoes, and sweet potatoes.

Jonathan wasn't too fond of the sweet potatoes, but he loved everything else.

“Do you have any suggestions on what to make for dessert, sir?” The chef asked in amusement as Jonathan eagerly finished his Alfredo.

“Cupcakes?” Jonny asked, and the chef promised he'd make cupcakes just for Jonathan.

The two boys stumbled into Pat’s room and fell onto his bed. Patrick turned on the television and spend an hour explaining how it worked and that the people on the screen weren't trapped inside the tv and in need of rescuing.

After a while, the two were silent, Jonny curled up in Pat’s arms as the ex-merman watched the television show.

“Hey Jon,” Patrick mumbled into Jonny’s hair, and Jonny replied with a hum, “I've always wondered. How do merpeople, uh, reproduce?”

Jonathan took a moment to reply. “Well, merpeople have openings…I think David called them birth canals. I dunno, he's hsdore sex than I have. Anyways, the merman’s, um, thing, goes into the opening.”

“But how does it get there?” Patrick asked, “Like, the opening and the dick, they don't…they aren't there normally. Where are they?”

“Under the tail,” Jonny explained with a flush, “Like, inside it. When a merperson wants to have sex, the scales move away and show the opening, and let the, uh, d-dick become exposed. For a boy, that is. For girls, it's just the opening.”

Patrick nodded, suddenly very turned on. “Mermen can get pregnant, too, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jonathan blushed more.

Patrick nuzzled Jonny’s cheek. “Yeah? That's kind of exciting.”

Jonathan giggled and nodded. “Mhm. How, um, how do humans have sex?”

Patrick grinned. “I'll show you.”

__________________

The next day, a man came swimming into the castle.

“Your majesties.” He breathed, bowing in front of them. “I've found your son.”

Andrée swam upwards out of her throne immediately. “Jonathan? You did? Where?”

The man looked hesitant. “A couple of us men wanted to check the beach, incase he'd washed up on shore.”

Andrée covered her mouth. “Oh my. Is he…”

“No, ma’am, has very much alive. He's just…”

“He's just what?” Bryan pushed, “Out with it, man!”

Sidney, Geno, Sharpy, and David shared a look of worry. The secret was out.

The man gulped, “He's human, sir.”

__________________

The Summer Festival was an all day event. There was music, food of all sorts, decorations strung everywhere, and people dancing in the streets.

The royal family (and Jonathan) dispersed among the festivities. Jonny and Patrick stayed side-by-side, holding hands and sharing sugary kisses.

Everything was perfect as the sun began to set. “Are you ready for the fireworks?” Patrick asked the excited brunet.

Jonathan bounced in his heels excitedly. “Very much.”

When the sun disappeared over the water’s horizon, the king yelled, “Let the firework show begin!”

Patrick showed Jonny to a little rowboat and started pushing it to sea. A firework exploded overhead, and then the sky crackled with lighting.

Everyone stopped. Thunder roared and clouds began to blanket the pretty night sky. The waves began to get rougher and the wind grew stronger.

“What's happening?” Erica shouted.

“Is it a hurricane?” Jess asked.

Jonathan watched as the waves grew tens of feet high. “No,” he answered, glaring accusingly at the sea, “It's my father.”

As if by queue, Jonny’s parents and an army of guards rose up from the waters. Jonny tried to spot Sharpy and Geno, but he couldn't see them.

“Everyone, get inside the palace!” Donna shouted, and the crowd took off. Bryan raised his trident to the sky, and a fork of lighting struck the sand. People around them screamed and ran faster.

Patrick pulled Jonathan along, but Jonathan wrenched his wrist from Pat’s grasp. “I have to stop him.”

Rain began to pelt down on them. Patrick shook his head. “No, it's not safe!”

“He’ll flood the kingdom. Everyone will die!” Jonathan argued. “I have to do this.

“You can't! You'll never be able to come back! And your dad, he could kill you.” Patrick fought.

Jonathan shook his head. “Better me than you.”

Patrick looked at Jonathan, upset and longing and worried. He surged forward, crashing his lips to Jonny’s. He cupped Jon’s delicate face in his hands, and pulled away.

“I love you.” Patrick told him, blinking water out of his eyes.

Jonathan wiped the water off Pat’s cheeks. “I love you too.”

Jonathan turned and raced for the water, muttering the spell Geno had uttered on him days ago. His legs tingled, and Jonny dove into the ocean, disappearing into the waves.

Patrick watched for a moment, before helping his people inside the palace. Donna reached out to him, but Patrick shook his head, and shut the doors.

Jonathan's tail came back the moment his legs hit the water. He swam full force to his father, and the two met halfway. Jonathan swung at him, but Bryan dodged it. They battled it out for a few minutes, until Jonathan pushed him away.

“Where's Sharpy? And Sid and Geno?” He demanded. “Where's David?”

“Those traitors? Locked up.” Bryan smiled grimly, “I wonder how long they can hold their breath.”

Jonathan looked at him in horror, and Bryan’s trident glowed. Jonathan dove under the waves, fighting against the harsh currents. He had to get to the palace.

He arrived in second, screaming for his friends. He shot to the dungeon and found Sidney, Geno, Sharpy, and David locked in a cell, human.

Jonathan lunged over, grabbing the keys and unlocking the cell. He swam forward and practically shouted the spell, and just as Sidney started to pass out, they transformed back into merpeople. Sidney gasped for water.

“Jonathan. Your legs.” Sharpy frowned.

Jonny smiled small. “I had to save my friends.”

The group hugged, before a loud crack of lighting echoed down to the dungeon. Jonathan's eyes went wide in fear, “Patrick.”

The group took off, swimming up to the surface. Their heads broke free and Jonathan found his father throwing waves at the beach.

“Papa, stop!” Jonathan yelled, feeling himself getting angry. He swam forward, throwing a ball of ice water at his father.

Bryan turned around. “They're just going to hurt you,” he shouted, “Humans are evil!”

“We’re no better!” Jonathan argued, “The stories of the sirens killing innocent sailors. Our ancestors luring humans to the beach to eat them. Look at you, Papa! They're not fighting back. All you're doing is starting a war with an ally. Look at them!”

Bryan turned to the human kingdom, seeing the people watching from the palace windows. He noticed Patrick on the beach, forcing himself to stay on his feet despite the winds.

Jonny watched him helplessly, desperately. For the first time in years, Bryan took a moment to watch his son. He was surrounded by his friends and his brother, and Bubbles and Lacy had arrived too. Jonathan looked heartbroken as Patrick tried to get closer to the water, closer to Jonny.

“Jonathan,” Bryan breathed, holding out his hand to his son, cupping his jaw, “Oh son, I'm so sorry.”

Jonathan shook his head. “Don't apologize. Just fix it.”

Bryan tried his best, but the storm was too strong. “I can't-I can't stop it.” The king sputtered. Jonathan’s eyes went wide with fear. “It'll blow over soon. Everyone needs to take cover.”

Jonathan nodded frantically. The merpeople dove into the water. David had to drag Andrée down with them. Sidney refused to leave the surface. Jonathan swam towards the shore. Patrick tried to come closer, but Jonathan waved his arms to stop him.

The rowboat was bobbing violently in the water. Patrick ran forward anyways, coming chest into the water. He embraced Jonathan.

“Get into the palace. You need to wait out the storm.” Jonathan shouted over the thunder and waves.

“No, I'm not leaving you!” Patrick yelled.

Jonathan noticed the rowboat being viciously thrown about, and came hurtling towards them.

It felt like the world was going in slow motion, when in reality, everything happened so fast. One moment, they were hugging, and the next, Jonny was shoving Pat away and took the hit. The rowboat slammed into Jon’s body, hitting his chest. He was pushed backwards and hit his head on the rock.

“ _Jonathan_!” Patrick screamed.

The people in the palace windows gasped and covered their mouths.

Jonathan's body sunk into the water. Patrick dove after him, and Sidney scrambled to help him. Sidney shot down and grabbed Jonny by the arm. Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonny’s torso and together, the two pulled him up to the surface.

Patrick dragged the merman to the shoreline. He collapsed next to Jonny’s unconscious body. He pulled himself to his knees and held Jonny’s head onto his lap.

The storm began letting up. Within town minutes, the storm had passed. The merpeople emerged from the water and the humans started trickling out of the palace.

Geno grabbed Sidney’s wrist, pulling him away, “Sid.”

Sidney stared at his friend in brokenness, “No. Geno-”

Geno just pulled him back with the others. Sharpy, David, Andrée, Bryan, and the guards watched the scene, along with Donna, Patrick Sr., Jess, Erica, Jackie, and the humans. They all mourned their merman friend.

Patrick held Jonathan’s head, sniffling. A tear fell onto Jonny’s bloody chest. No one said a word as they watched the two princes.

Patrick looked down at his love, thumb caressing Jon’s cheek. “I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,” he sang weakly and strained, “And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho…”

He stared at Jonny’s lifeless face. More tears fell from his face. “Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you-” He took Jonny’s hand. “In mysterious f-fathoms… below.”

Patrick let a cry escape his lips, and he hunched over Jonathan’s body as his own wracked with sobs.

The ocean water washed over them, nudging Jonny’s hand up higher. His fingers trailed the cuts, and they sewed together, not even leaving a scar.

Patrick sniffled and looked up. He locked eyes with Bryan, who only nodded, and put his trident to the surface of the water. It glowed with magic, and the magic made a trail, leading to Jonathan.

Jonny’s body glowed as the magic surrounded him. His head stopped bleeding and the color returned to his body. A bright white light erupted from Jonny’s tail. Patrick watched with watery eyes as the glow got brighter. Everyone around covered their eyes.

When Patrick opened his eyes, he saw Jonny’s tail was gone, and was instead replaced with legs. Bryan had enough decency to cover his son in pants.

Slowly, Jonathan began to stir. He rolled his head in Pat’s Kap and groaned. He blinked open his eyes, the gorgeous chocolate brown staring into the water blue ones.

“Jonathan?” Patrick whispered. His hand came down to cup Jonny’s cheek, thumb catching at his lip.

Jonathan smiled at Patrick. “Hello, my love.”

Patrick gathered Jonny in his arms, not missing a beat as he captured Jonathan’s lips with his own. They interlocked their hands, rings clanking against each other.

They pulled away, and Patrick pressed their foreheads together. “Hello, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a part two/sequel thing about Pat and Jonny's married life and having a Baby and stuff like that. Feedback?


End file.
